Sensual Detention
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Takuya and Izumi are supposed to go swimming at their junior high's swimming gym, but are sent to detention after being accused of tripping a teacher, and there they "sensually" pass up the time while waiting for detention time to be expired.
1. Chapter 1

**Sensual Detention**

Okay…in light of the upcoming summer (even though it's early February), I came up with another Digimon fanfic staring Takuya and Izumi, and my 3rd Digimon Frontier lemon fanfic. I hope this is as good as my ongoing Digimon fics and hope you like this one.

Now after that…time to get a move on!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

- **Digimon** is owned by Toei Animation.

* * *

It was summertime in Shibuya, and Shibuya Academy has unveiled an expanded swimming pool area inside the campus, much to the students' delights. This was in response to a student who suggests that they should have another one since some more and more transfer students came, and some who are attending summer classes, and with the heat wave kicking in, the students are starting to complain about the bad heat and sweating in their school uniform.

"WOW! THE SWIMMING POOL'S BEEN EXTENDED! A SEPARATE ONE! NOW WE WON'T HAVE TO HOG THE SPACE!"

"WOOHOO!"

"I'M GOING SWIMMING!"

"YEE-HAH! NOW I'M LOKING FORWARD TO HAVE SWIMMING AFTER CLASSES!"

"COME ON, LET'S GO!"

"YIIPEE!"

"YAHOO!"

"OUT OF MY WAY!"

Since it was unveiled last week, many have trooped inside a new gym area where the pool is made, and Takuya Kanbara was among the swimmers, although he was at the shallow portion of the pool, as he wanted a bit of a "private time" with so many students hogging the pool area, and his classmates urges him to join them in having fun.

"Hey, Kanbara! Why are you there? Come on…!"

"You guys go ahead…"

"Hey, check it out! I bet kanbara can't go to the deep end of the pool!"

"You mean he can't swim?"

"What a chicken!"

"Want a life vest, Takuya?"

"Shut up! Just leave me alone!"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Even though Takuya knows how to swim, he resented the jokes but opted to ignore them as he basks in the waters to have fun and enjoy himself.

Since their adventure t the Digimon world has ended, and after a few years have passed, Takuya, Izumi, Koji and Junpei remained close and eventually agreed to apply at Shibuya Academy, and the four of them became schoolmates and got together whenever class ended, and now even Koji and Junpei joins Takuya at the pool and are having fun sans Izumi, as she is busy with some classes.

**-x-**

A week later,it was summer vacation at Shibuya Academy, and both Koji and Junpei are seeing their relatives and thus leaving Takuya and Izumi, and the two teens, who recently became a couple, agreed to go have fun at the academy's swimming pool, and they arrived there as Takuya went to the locker room to change in to his swimming attire.

Izumi, on the other hand, went to the principal's office after a guidance counselor asked her to deliver a letter to him. By the time she went back to the locker, Takuya is already in his swimming gear and talked about what they're going to do as they approached at a corner of hallway near the gym area, not noticing that a mop handle was exposed, and an irate, passing teacher walked on it and was tripped.

"OOFF! DAMN IT! WHO TRIPPED ME?"

He looked around and saw Takuya and Izumi, and there he vented his anger at the two teens, accusing them of tripping him.

"Sir, we didn't do it! We just got here!"

"That's right. We're on our way to the pool area and…"

The two teens tried to defend themselves, but the teacher did not listen to them, and ordered them to go to detention at once, shouting at them, and even Takuya wasn't allowed to change clothes.

**-x-**

At the detention room, they were sitting at their seats as both of them were emotionally shaken by the teacher's action. Izumi was in tears, but Takuya's quick-witted, but blunt comments cheered her up. She then thanked him for cheering her up, which made him smile, seeing that she stopped crying. She then stood behind him, wrapping her arms around him, kissing his cheek.

"There, there…once we get out of here…we'll tell the principal what really happened...I promise that teacher will be embarrassed…"

"Thanks…"

"In case that won't work…I'll whip his butt…"

"That would sure work..thanks for cheering me up…"

They then discussed about how to tell the principal about this, however Izumi then got an idea on how to pass up the time, since they were the only ones here, and that no other students were in the campus as they are busy frolicking at the pool. She then stole glances of Takuya's crotch, and smirkingly took the opportunity and she started to kiss her boyfriend on the lips and then whispered to him.

"Hey Takuya…can I see it…? You know…"

"Eh? You really want to…?"

"Please…?"

She pointed it at his covered privates, which he was a bit surprised, but complied. As he lowered his swimming brief, his "sleeping" penis was exposed and she smiled, seeing that her boyfriend have always shaved himself.

"You know…I heard of an interesting theory."

"What's that?" he asked.

"The early bird catches the worm." Izumi replied.

By then she began to caress her partner's penis, and he swallowed, as he felt his penis grew hard at Izumi's touches, and felt his hips move as she starts to rub it up and down. Since Izumi was wearing a white sleeveless shirt underneath her school blouse, and a skirt that reaches up above her knee, Takuya became more aroused, and raised her skirt to steal a glance of her panties.

She noticed it and moved to his left side, and spread her legs a bit apart, so he could caress her legs. Izumi smirked feeling her boyfriend's penis throb harder and harder whenever she touches it, and felt her body heated as he kisses her thigh. She then kissed him on the lips and said,

"Takuya…mmm…let's do it."

Of course, he stared wide-eyed amid the kiss, as he felt worried that someone might come in, but her caressing persuaded him to accept the offer.

"Mm…right here…mmm?"

"Uh-huh." She moaned.

Takuya stood up and kissed her passionately, and then he notices a table near the door of the room. He pulled up his swimming brief and took her hand, and went to the table. The table was small, but it fits only one person to sit on, so he had Izumi sat on the table, raising and folding her skirt, exposing her plain white panties. He then removed her school blouse and revealed her sleeveless shirt, showing a bit of her cleavage.

Takuya then had her stood up, then made her lean back, and then rubbed his bulging crotch against her panty-covered front, causing her to get aroused further. She moaned into his mouth, their tongues lashing. The 15-year old boy kept on rubbing his front against hers and Izumi (agd 15 as well) could feel his front throbbing. Feeling now is the right time, he pushed down her panties and placed beside her. Looking down, he could see how aroused she was, and that she too shaved herself.

Takuya then pushed down his swimming brief, and is now naked. Since Izumi was still in her clothes except for her panties, it was enough to arouse him, and he began to take the initiative. He inserted a finger inside her "entrance", and probed it, going in as deep as he could. He instinctively put his lips against hers to keep her from moaning aloud. In return, she grasped his hard penis and rubbed it up and down. The 15-year old boy moaned at this and speeds up the process, which in turn she moaned and stroke her partner's erect penis quite faster, feeling it throbbing harder and harder.

**-x-**

At the conference room, the principal berated the irate teacher for sending Takuy and Izumi to the detention room without investigating on who left the mop at the corner of the hallway, which was very unjust. It is revealed that a janitor who left the mop there accidentally, and the result is the tripping and the teacher blames it on the two teens passing by.

"You know that the janitor is the only one who uses the mop, and yet you presumed that it was two students who tripped you? You're studying at this school, and yet you jumped to conclusion!"

The irate teacher cowered, as he bowed and apologized, and the principal asked another teacher to fetch te two teens from th detention room.

"Looks like I'll have to convince the two students to keep this incident down! Mido-sensei…"

"Yes…"

"Go to the detention room, and tell the two students that they're clear from the charges…"

"Will do…"

"Please go now before those two might consider calling their parents and cause a problem…"

"I'm on my way!"

**-x-**

Five minutes later, at the detention room, the scene shows that the two teens are making love, with a naked Takuya standing, while a still clothed Izumi (minus her panties) is sitting on the table, and the scene zooms in on their hips, where you can see their genitals "interacting". He was thrusting his hips against hers, his erection going in and out of her "entrance", causing sensual sparks into their bodies. Izumi was starting to get overheated, as Takuya's thrusts were very slow, but sensual, as his penis goes deep inside her.

"Ahh…ahh…faster, Takuya, before someone comes in…ahh…" Izumi moaned.

However, the boy was in his own world. At 15 years of age, his body's reaction towards this was nothing like he had ever experienced before. Even though this was the first time he had tried this kind of position, he was very happy that he did this to the one he loved. He was reveling to the sensations, enjoying the fact that although it was slow, he was pleased that his beloved was enjoying this as well. He snapped back to reality when he heard her voice, getting a bit louder.

"Not so loud, Izumi…" Takuya whispered, while slowly thrusting his penis deep inside her. However, she has hit fever pitch, as the sensations build up and were too much for her, and thus it made it difficult for her to lower her voice.

"Ohh…ohhh…OOOHHH…!"

She bucked her hips in response to the pleasure, as she wanted his erection to go deep inside her. The 15-yar old boy then covered her lips with his hand, and it worked as he managed to keep her from making a noise. However, the door opened and heard a voice. It was Mido-sensei, who arrived to fetch the two teens, and Takuya became a bit mortified, fearing that they might get caught, but luck was on their side, as Mido-sensei went out, as he was being called by another student. This gave them a respite as Takuya then felt that he was getting close, and he decided to speed up his thrusting, wanting to finish it to save them from trouble.

This caused an effect on Izumi, however, as the sudden shift made her aroused even more. He covered her lips with his, and used his tongue to clash with hers, so that she won't make a sound. Takuya slightly pulled her towards him, and caused his ramming penis to go deeper inside of her, causing her to moan inside his mouth, and spreading her legs apart further.

Meanwhile, Mido-sensi and the other student are talking, unaware of what is happening behind the door, where you can see the two lovers trying to keep their voices down as they are nearing their orgasms.

"Um, Mido-sensei…I just wanted to ask…"

"Yes…"

"Have you sense any spirits lately?"

"You must be watching too many horror stories…"

"But I'm not…! I saw something earlier today!"

"But I don't…"

"But…"

"Maybe you need a vacation…"

Takuya could hear the teacher's voice near the door, indicating that his conversation with the other student was about to end, so he sped up the thrusting further, hoping to finish it. It worked as Izumi moaned in his mouth, her arms encircling around his neck and he could feel her "flower" getting wetter and warmer, indicating that she "exploded".

"MMMM…!"

A minute and a half later, the 15-year old boy followed suit, as his penis fired its ammo, shooting seven shots of his "seed", which was a long process, and it almost took a lot of energy from him. The blond beauty could feel her lover's penis shooting a lot of his "seed" into her, reveling at the sensation, feeling it travel deep within her "insides" and she welcomed it while feeling Takuya's erection throbbing inside her.

She leaned her head against his shoulder, while he kept on thrusting himself inside her until he went fully soft. He slowly withdrew himself, and put on his swimming brief, while she was putting her skirt down. She had no time to put on her panties, and instead put it inside her bag. Both quickly wiped the excess sweats from their bodies and put on some baby cologne to kill of the scent.

When Mido-sensei went inside, he saw the two teens sitting on their seats, looking at the blackboard. He broke the silence and said, "It's ok, you two…detention's canceled. The principal berated the teacher who sent you here. You're free to go."

Takuya and Izumi bowed and left the detention room, while Mido wondered as he is baffled by the scent of the cologne, and he brushed it aside at first, until seeing a whitish fluid smeared at the edge of the table, but then brushed it off as he is not sure about it.

"_Hmm…those two…they didn't…? Nah…I doubt it…but…what if…? Maybe I should suggest to the principal to install some CCTV cameras…?_"

At the hallway, Takuya and izumi are walking, holding hands, and there she told him to meet her at the pool to have a good swimming ssson as she is going to get her swimsuit, and he nodded, and gave her a kiss, telling her that he love her. She smiled as well and went to the locker room to change.

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, and I apologize if you find it not enough for your tastes, but this is as the best I can come up with at the moment.

Let me know if you want more, and if the reception's good enough, I'll think of something seductive for our two teens.

Although this fic is originally a one-shot…I might add a new chapter depending on my ideas…and depending on your requests…

So if you want a new chapter..place your requests on the review box…


	2. Chapter 2

**Sensual Detention**

Okay…originally this is supposed to be a one-shot fic, as I'm still pondering on whether to do a follow-up chapter or not, which depends on fan reaction and demand...

And...even though I got seven reviews, most of them requests for a follow-up chapter, and in light of the upcoming summer (even though it's early August is coming in the next month), I came up with another chapter, once again staring Takuya and Izumi, and now a new scene where a new "detention" takes place and...you'll see what I mean.

It wasn't easy making this chapter as I intend to have a separate scenario so as not to make it "related" so as to give Takuya and Izumi a "situation" to give them a reason to...*you know what I mean*...hence, a different scenario...

Well, here it is...chapter 2...and I hope you like this new chapter and enjoy it as much as you enjoyed the previous chapter.

Now after that…time to get a move on!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

- **Digimon** is owned by Yellow Tanabe and Sunrise.

* * *

It was still summertime in Shibuya, and Shibuya Academy has unveiled an expanded swimming pool area inside the campus, much to the students' delights. This was in response to a student who suggests that they should have another one since some more and more transfer students came, and some who are attending summer classes, and with the heat wave kicking in, the students are starting to complain about the bad heat and sweating in their school uniform.

Many students are frolicking the pool area and are enjoying it to the max, though despite being in the midst of summer vacation, the school still holds out summer classes, as well as supplemental classes, and Takuya and Izumi happened to be attending summer classes due to their failure in Chemistry, and the two teens, who recently got together, decided to attend it together in order to pass it.

"Yo, Izumi!"

"Ah, Takuya!"

"Looks like we'll spend some summer class together..."

"Yeah...I don't want to flunk this subject..."

"Me either..."

"Let's work hard on that subject..."

"Right..."

"Then off we go!"

And without hesitation, the two teens began to attend the summer class.

**-x-**

As summer vacation ended, Takuya and Izumi passed the summer class and their subject, thus they were able to move on and resumed their classes, and are now busy with their subjects and so far things went well for the two of them and are now about to head home after a day's classes, but then they accidentally bumped a pair of janitors who are helping the gym teacher move the gym equipments and this caused the gym equipments to fall on the janitors' feet, injuring them and the two teens sweat-dropped at what just happened.

"Hey!"

"Watch out!"

"Ooops..."

"WHOA!"

"AAAIIIEEEE! MY FOOT!"

"Ah! Sorry!"

"Are you okay?"

"You two..."

"Ah...sensei..."

"Um...it was an unintentional accident..."

The gym teacher became quite incensed seeing that the gym equipment got scattered and two of the janitors had to be rushed to the school clinic to check on their injuries, and not wanting to cause a scene or let this incident reach the principal's office, the gym teacher decided to have Takuya and Izumi get "detention" by having the two teens move the equipment to the gym area instead, much to the teens' chagrin as they would be out of school by the evening, but the gym teacher's word is "absolute".

"Eh? We'll be out by evening by the time we got these things inside the gym!"

"We said that we're sorry!"

"But...as your gym teacher...I can't let this go on unnoticed..."

"Er..."

"Um..."

"And with the janitors still injured...someone has to work on bringing the equipments inside...and because it's your fault...you two have to take responsibility..."

"But..."

"You can't..."

"Do it...or else I'll be forced to have you serve a SEVERE detention up until morning..."

"O-okay..."

"W-we'll do it..."

**-x-**

At the gym building of Shibuya Academy, the time now is 19:00, and the scene shows that both she and Takuya have been going in and out of the gym room to bring in a LOT of gym equipments and it took a LOT of hours for the two to bring them inside, yet they are allowed to take breaks so as to get some rest yet they are not allowed to leave until they served their "detention". They are now in the last of delivering the equipment inside and are close to finishing their "detention".

"Man...this really stinks. Sorry you got dragged in, Izumi..."

"It's okay, Takuya..."

"You sure?"

"Yeah...at least I get to spend time with you..."

"Thanks..."

"Let's keep working so we can finish this faster..."

"..."

"Takuya...?"

"Sorry...you're so beautiful..."

"Thank you...glad you became my boyfriend..."

**-x-**

After 30 minutes, the two teens are done, and are taking a break after a having a hard time serving "detention", and as Izumi is making some last-minute checking on the equipments, Takuya glances at Izumi, seeing her wearing a sleeveless blouse, a light-fabric skirt that reached just above her knees, and a pair of sandals. he finds himself attracted to her even more despite the fact that they are dating. He loved her very much, and felt that he wanted to express his love to her in a PHYSICAL way.

"_Izumi...I really want to show you how much I love you..._"

Feeling much in love with her, Takuya looked around to see that no student is around, nor the teachers, and he decided to surprise her by sneaking from behind and give her a he took off his clothes until he is clad only in his brief, which is made of soft fabric and you can see the shape of his penis through the brief's fabric.

As Takuya stealthily approaches her, Izumi had just finished putting away the last of the gym equipment in the sport's shed and went to the table to rest, and was about to check on Takuya when she felt two arms wrap around her.

"Hello, Izumi," he whispered into her ear and then wrapped his arms behind her in an embrace. The blond-haired beauty was startled by this and turns her head around to face him, and she was greeted by a kiss on her lips.

"Takuya..? What are you…mmm…doing here…mmm…?".

"Want to show you...mmm...how much I..mmm...love you…mmm." Takuya responded while kissing. Within minutes the kiss became more passionate and their tongues started to clash, and their bodies got even closer.

Izumi was a bit rattled as she was taken by surprise, but because Takuya's approach was quite comfortable, she didn't try resisting for now and at first accepted the embrace and kiss, but became sensually bothered as his tongue began to invade hers, and then she slowly stumbled backwards until leaning against the table.

"Takuya...mmm..."

"Izumi...mmm..."

While she leans against the table, Izumi felt Takuya's hands slowly caressing her thighs, and started to get a bit aroused, and then she felt her skirt being lifted up until her panties were exposed, and Takuya was slowly rubbing his crotch against hers. You could see a bulge was forming at the front portion of his brief, and when the bulge was formed, he slowly rubbed his crotch against Izumi's "front", and in three minutes a wet spot was formed in the front portion of her panties. She unconsciously parted her legs as she sat onto the table, her legs spread apart, and his lips moved down to her neck, her head tilted up as passion took over her.

His kisses was gentle as Takuya recently watched an American love story that was R-18, and there he learned those kissing scenes and decided to try it out on Izumi, and she was slightly overwhelmed, as his lips reached her cleavage and there she tilted her head up while spreading her legs, feeling Takuya's bulge rubbing her "front", which she moaned softly. Her hands began to move on its own and reached downward, pushing Takujya's brief, freeing his shaved erection and began to caress it up and down, feeling it throb harder and harder.

As five minutes passed, the scene shows that Takuya and Izumi are kissing by mouth, her right hand rubbing his hard penis while her left hand caressing his balls, and a minute later he had her stand up and puts back his brief, and began to rub his bulge against her front, in which she was aroused again and almost gave in, but she gently pushed her away and stood up, turning around. She was catching her breathe after her body absorbed a lot of passion. She lifted her skirt and saw the wet spot on the front spot of her panties, surprised to see that she was very aroused.

"_Great…now I'm aroused. Now I have to find a way to release it, but how…?_" she thought, but was again startled when Takuya embraced her from behind and he began to kiss her on her cheek. His left hand began to cares her legs while his right lifted her skirt and his fingers slid over her already wet panties. He traced her nether lips through the fabric, and when he found her entrance, he began to work its way to enter her.

"These really don't leave anything to the imagination." He whispered.

"W-wait...Takuya...!"

As Izumi was still in the presence of mind and tries to rebut, Takuya went ahead and began to press her "flower" with his fingers, while he swayed his hips and the bulge of his brief began to press her butt, while his left fingers went up to her stomach area and rub his way to her nipples, and this further aroused her and Izumi was slowly weakening as arousal started to take control of her body, her legs is on the verge of giving in.

"Ahh...Takuya, wait...we can't do this here…ahh..." she breathed heavily while trying to talk some sense into him.

"…we'll get in trouble...ahh…".

But Takuya kept on the tempo, as he was too aroused to stop, and wanted to be with her very badly. He was really in love with her and wanted to express his love to her.

"All students are out of the school already…" the 15-year old boy retorted. "…and hence, we should have enough time for some quick fun."

"But Takuya...aaaahhh...!"

Takuya continued to rub her "flower" via her panties, and this went on for three more minutes while at the same time rubbing his bulging brief against her butt and Izumi was getting weak in the knees as he continued to touch her sex. She wanted to shout at him to stop, but she couldn't bring herself to hurt him, and the sensual feeling finally took over her thoughts and body, and so she said nothing as her legs gave out and she fell to her hands and leaned against the table.

Takuya didn't think she'd be into kinky sex like this yet, but he wasn't about to complain. He opened the clip of her skirt and pulled it and her panties down until they are removed, hence she was naked from the waist sown, which revealed her luscious "flower lips" and butt. There he kissed her butt cheeks and inserted his middle finger and pushed it in, then slowly pulled it out, and repeated the motion again and again.

"Ahhh...ahh...ahh...!"

She moaned almost loudly at the sensation while facing down, looking at the table and was clenching her fists at this, feeling her body heating up at the rapture of her pleasure. She slowly bent down a little so that her flower lips would part a bit and Takuya kept on the speed of his action. Fortunately no one was around and no one was near the gym, and with the doors and windows closed, no sound can escape.

"Ahhh...ahh...ahhh...!"

Just as Izumi was enjoying it, Takuya removed his fingers, then removed his brief and is now naked, his erection pointing a bit upward, and then went behind her and inserted his raging penis inside her "flower", and she moaned aloud again as his organ gave her a stronger feeling. He began to slowly push himself in and pulled himself out, and repeated the motion again and again, and she could feel his organ throb harder while inside her.

"Ahh...ahhh...ahhh...!"

"Uhh...ooohhh..."

Takuya's body was "ablaze" as he felt a strong jolt of arousal wrapping around his body, particularly his penis, and kept on the tempo, and Izumi herself was moaning aloud due to the arousing sensations she is feeling, and her body accepted this and hence she is unable to rebut or make him stop, and all her body can do is accept the sensation that is coming to her, particularly her sex organ.

Feeling amorous, he puller her up in a slanting, but standing position and slowly took off her tanktop and bra, and hence she is fully naked just like Takuya, and continued to pump her while caressing her breasts. You can see her nipples already hard, and with both her breast and her "flower" being caressed, it further increases the arousal within her body, and she was slowly approaching orgasm in which she herself isn't aware of.

"Ahh...ahh...ahhh...!"

"Ah...Izumi..."

As the arousal is getting stronger, Izumi bent down a little as Takuya's assault ravaged her body sensually, and began to sweat a little while moaning aloud.

"Ahh…Takuya…ahhh…!"

She groaned more as Takuya rode her like she was a dog in heat. His penis spread her open and further ignited a flame inside her. He slowed down a bit as he wanted to share their love and he couldn't possibly do that until he had properly brought her to "heaven". As he continue to "plunge" his penis inside her, his fingers continued to caress her nipples, and this further send her body in more sensual frenzy, and her mind remained lost as her arousal became more and more stronger, and her orgasm is nearing its limit.

"Aaahhh...Takuya! Ahhh...!"

Izumi moaned throatily as her body tensed with pleasure. She couldn't take much more of him plundering her body, and with a cry, she came fiercely around his Penis. Her sopping "love hole" constricted forcibly around Takuya's raging penis and pulled him down with her into the sweet bliss of orgasm. He exploded after her "flower" did, her feminine fluids drench his organ, and seconds later, Takuya shot his "seed" deep inside her, and the feeling was too incredible that he couldn't bring himself to pull out, and continued to pound her until he went soft.

After a minute of sensual rapture, Takuya pulled out of her, his penis throbbed but was shrinking back to normal. He lifted Izumi off the table and she faced him. As she was about to say something, he kissed her passionately and said, "I love you."

Izumi merely sighed and rested her head on his shoulder while he hugged her. Her presence of mind slowly came back as her body slowly regained its composure, the "sensation" slowly ebbed away, her heartbeat returning to normal after experiencing her orgasm, and the heat within her body is slowly fading, and all she can feel right now is the gentle kiss from Takuya's lips. Though she wanted to thrash him for this, she couldn't as she too agreed to this and loved him dearly.

After the kiss ended, they looked around and dressed up. They decided to leave the gym room and head home, and fortunately, a teacher came and saw the two, unaware of what happened earlier and told them to go home, which the two teens did, and as they leave school, Izumi just looked at Takuya before hugging him, and he hugged her as well, both exchanging "I love you" and he decided to escort her home, and she told him next time if they were to "do that", he should ask permission first so as to know if she wanted to or not, which he promised to do so.

* * *

Hope you like this chapter. And this time its still within the school but in a different setting, and thankfully Takuya and Izumi weren't caught in the act. Still, I hope you like the love scene that was quite "romantic" in some way...

Let me know if you want a 3rd chapter or not...


End file.
